


如果上帝有用

by Blueberry_C



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_C/pseuds/Blueberry_C
Summary: 灵魂伴侣au警告：水软非灵魂伴侣水托/查理笛过去式。有大量提及！大量提及！注意避雷！ooc。时间线混乱不要当真。





	1. Chapter 1

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯在某个夏日的中午突然惊醒，那是一个再普通不过的马德里午后，阳光炽烈，屋内凉爽得刚刚好。他的队友莫德里奇那头柔软的金发就在触手可及之处，于是拉莫斯顺手抓了一把，依旧是熟悉的手感，只比赛场上少几分潮湿。

距离两人入睡的时间并不太久，侧卧的莫德里奇没有醒来的意思，只是在半梦半醒间不满地哼了几声，抬手抓住了他的手腕拉到怀里。

拉莫斯大脑放空了几秒，他当然知道莫德里奇这只是毫无意识的行为，两人之间也并没有任何超出好友的关系。哪怕他们此刻都仅仅穿着一条内裤躺在同一张床上，并且刚刚以相当私人语言交流方式分享了对某些事物的观点。

但拉莫斯此时的目光沿着已经见过上千次的光裸皮肤移动到那壮实的大腿，居然不由自主地咽了口口水。

他尚且还记得欧洲杯小组赛对阵时的感受，懊丧和理智背后翻滚着被“出卖”的恼怒以及毫无来由的被了解的喜悦，那些乱七八糟的情绪带来的冲动过后，他和莫德里奇在长长的走廊里互相瞪着对方。

莫德里奇一脸理所当然的无辜。而拉莫斯当然不可能在他身边还杵着个“保镖”、身后摄像机环绕的环境里说出什么超出职业球员范围的话——场上各为其主，换做是他，也会做同样的事情。

他只是情绪非常混乱。

要命的是，拉莫斯知道这是什么。

或者说，可能没有人比拉莫斯更清楚这是什么。

大概他把这种情绪打上厚厚的码匿名发到那个所谓的他和皮克共同构建的球员论坛上，无论是询问对队友还是对对手有幻想怎么办，收到的回复至少三成会是让他出来解答，还有三成召唤的人他很可能不太想在这种情形下惊动。

灵魂伴侣是同性的概率相当低，更是有太多人甚至一辈子都未必能遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，是同行的情况就更加少见，具体到足球上来说，双方都是顶尖球星的可能性几乎可以忽略不计。

然而至少在很不小的范围内，众所周知，拉莫斯的灵魂伴侣是谁。

几乎所有的情感节目和研究结果都说，灵魂伴侣是最好的，只要遇见总会在一起。

但拉莫斯渐渐意识到，除去属于西班牙的那一部分，他把自己灵魂中的大部分献祭给了白色，而对方早已在上面烙上了红色条纹。

于是结局也众所周知。

拉莫斯本人则只在某个非常疲倦且半醉的情况下对莫德里奇说过，还是不要和同行谈恋爱吧，伤神伤心。

他已经不怎么记得那时候莫德里奇的表情，只记得酒醒后对方颇有些玩笑意味地建议他下次不妨找个双料队友，还煞有介事的帮他数了数，从劳尔古蒂卡西利亚斯一路数到纳乔巴斯克斯阿森西奥，听得拉莫斯都不由怀疑是自己酒还没醒还是莫德里奇也醉得不轻。

但拉莫斯清晰的记得当年自己的狂喜与显然不来自于自己灵魂的那一部分悲伤如何交织，他并不怀疑那是所谓来自另一半灵魂的影响，他习惯于去感受，并且给出对方需要和希望的应对。

所谓灵魂伴侣的美妙之处。

然而现在，他再清楚不过，莫德里奇不是他的灵魂伴侣，甚至对他没有任何超越队友与朋友的期待。

但这不能阻止拉莫斯欣喜于他对自己的了解，和期待从他那里得到更多属于私人的情绪。

也不能阻止拉莫斯的某些部位因为感受到他牢牢控制住自己手臂时的肌肤相亲而蠢蠢欲动。

留恋了几秒之后，拉莫斯小心翼翼地抽出了手臂，期间伴随着莫德里奇不满的梦呓，挣扎了片刻，拉莫斯还是老实地爬起来进了浴室——他实在无需去挑战莫德里奇的睡眠深浅。

在流水声中，莫德里奇迷茫地张开眼睛，扫了一眼身边空荡荡的床，皱着眉抽了抽鼻子，干脆的翻身趴过去占据了空间。一边蹭了蹭还有体温的枕头，一边再次合上了眼。

和拉莫斯不一样，莫德里奇一度觉得两个人的关系并不健康。

并不是说两个人之间存在任何不该有的暧昧，只是作为队友，他们既不应该分享过多私生活，也不应该分享同一张床，哪怕只是午睡前的闲聊。

不提初见时客套的表面功夫，至少在某一天拉莫斯邀请他共同午休时，莫德里奇承认，他确实想到了某些事情。

他过早感受到了生存的艰辛，更早一些的时候世人对灵魂伴侣的宽容并不能超越性别和世俗。因此在那句应该属于初见时的话语浮现在自己左胸时，莫德里奇毫不犹豫抹掉了它。

你好，我是维德兰乔尔卢卡。

过于标准的自我介绍。莫德里奇不需要将显然属于另一个男人的名字印在胸口提醒世界，更不要说当时他甚至不敢肯定是否对方是敌人。他也足够谨慎到在听见这句自我介绍时，用最冷静的语气回答最安全的答案。

你好。

他猜这个词乔尔卢卡一天大概能听个上百次。

日后他当然从乔尔卢卡向他展示的纹身中找到了这个词，也不怀疑两人对此的心照不宣。

但当他站在伯纳乌几乎空荡荡的球场里颠球时，哪怕能够感受到另一半的灵魂，莫德里奇依然再一次确认。

他不后悔所有的决定。

虽然没有做好准备去开始另一段恋情，更不要说对方是拉莫斯——哪怕不考虑他那位异常有名的灵魂伴侣，他的八卦也多得让莫德里奇要怀疑他的用心。更何况，莫德里奇根本不抱希望在得到灵魂相交的满足之后，去追寻另一段恋情的可能。

但他至少不怎么排斥其实还算常见的毫无负担的相互帮助。

所以当他们真的在一张床上睡了几年，他被迫成为那些八卦的一部分，却从来没发生过任何事情，莫德里奇偶尔想起自己最初的防备，多少会有些好笑。

日后，当醉得找不到门的拉莫斯闯进他的房子，满身酒气一脸严肃地抓着他说，不要和同行谈恋爱。那一刻他原本竟然有些窃喜，就算确实已经分手，至少那不会令他陷入这样的状况，他依然能够时刻感受到支持与信任。

下一刻他就不得不收拾扑到他身上睡过去的醉鬼。而他当然也不觉得拉莫斯真的可以分手。

毕竟那可是灵魂伴侣。

连他自己在国家队时都偶尔会几乎忍不住要被旧日回忆所诱惑。其实他也知道再次开始并不会有任何糟糕的后果，但卢卡莫德里奇，唯独在这件事情上总是在迟疑。

可拉莫斯似乎真的就那么分手了，或者说被分手了。对莫德里奇来说细节不太重要，总之，他欣慰的是，他不必在午休时欣赏对方身上偶尔留下的痕迹。

至少这会让他在使用队长这间位置绝佳的房间时更加心安理得。

比如现在，莫德里奇短暂清醒的意识丝毫不想去追究训练后明明已经洗过澡的拉莫斯为何钻进浴室，他理所当然地舒展开身体，侧着脸，嗅着熟悉的味道再次陷入了梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我就蹭蹭  
真就蹭蹭  
真不进去

全世界都认为拉莫斯对于和同行恋爱有丰富的经验，毕竟当年的同城死敌也没能阻止他光明正大的和对方约会。

但他此刻看着抱着自己枕头流口水的莫德里奇，竟有些手足无措。

他清了清喉咙，“该起床了。”

莫德里奇毫无反应。

拉莫斯硬着头皮又叫了一次，床上的人甩翻了个身，发出了一连串没有意义的语气词，还顺手将枕头盖在了脸上。

拉莫斯不得不一把抢过枕头，凑上去拍了拍他的肩膀，“起来了起来了，你不是还要赶晚上的飞机吗？”

莫德里奇终于张开了眼睛，还带着水雾和一脸的茫然，大概是拉莫斯离得太近，莫德里奇咧开嘴伸手勾住他的脖子往下拉，“别急，再睡会，离飞机起飞还早着呢。”

拉莫斯刹不及防，直接载在了他身上。

“哇，你好重！”莫德里奇终于被迫清醒了，但他依然勾着拉莫斯的脖子，并且不觉得有任何问题地偏头亲吻他的脸颊。

完了。拉莫斯在脑子里哀嚎，澡白洗了。

随即莫德里奇发出了低沉的笑声，“队长，你顶到我了。”

拉莫斯手忙脚乱地把自己撑起来，“那你放开我，Sese要去小便。”

莫德里奇却没有放开，反而用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴，嗅到了潮湿的熟悉香味，“你明明才刚从浴室出来。”

“那你也放开我啦……”拉莫斯无奈，随即自暴自弃地低头亲了亲正在磨蹭自己胡子的鼻尖，反正也不是没看过，硬着就硬着吧。

“很精神嘛。”莫德里奇松开手，笑得眼睛都快没了，拍了拍身边的位子，“你想要打个电话或者开个视频？”

“然后让人看见我们的中场核心没穿衣服在我床上？”拉莫斯从他身上小心翼翼地翻下来，还欲盖弥彰地扯过被子盖住了自己的下半身。

“我可以回避的。”莫德里奇挪了挪，动作却丝毫不像想要回避的样子，搂着他的手臂，“睡个午觉都能硬，你是多久没做过了，还是梦到什么了？”

拉莫斯只觉得热度再次从手臂接触的皮肤蔓延开来令他口干舌燥，“咳，你这样……到底是要不要让我解决啦。”

“是是是。”莫德里奇大笑着放了手，“不打扰你的甜蜜电话了。”

拉莫斯迟疑了几秒，明知道可能会给自己挖坑，还是不情不愿地小声争辩，“没有啦，我就是自己解决一下而已。”

莫德里奇眨了眨眼，停下了正准备起床的动作，“那你继续。”

拉莫斯自问还没疯到能若无其事的在欲望来源者身边自渎，“我还是去洗手间吧。”

“塞尔吉奥，呃，如果你需要，其实我可以帮帮你。我是说，如果你不介意。”莫德里奇不敢回头看另一边的拉莫斯，他努力让这句话听起来平常得像在提议晚餐去哪家餐厅。

拉莫斯悲哀地握着因为他这句话又胀大了一圈的东西，没敢回答。

“你知道没什么的。青年队里挺多人这么干。”莫德里奇一边解释一边不自觉地捏紧了手指，“我是想说，呃，我听说他们都……我不是，天哪，我干嘛要解释。”

莫德里奇刚想要爬起来结束这个诡异的尴尬氛围，拉莫斯已经突然翻身，眼疾手快地抱住了他。

“我我我是说用手！”莫德里奇慌乱地想要挣脱横在自己胸前的手臂。

但拉莫斯迅速将他整个胸部以下裹进被子，连人带被子牢牢固定住。

“塞尔吉奥！”莫德里奇用力捏住了他的前臂，“我没准备……”

“别动。”拉莫斯的嘴唇碰了碰他的耳后，“就让我抱一会。”

莫德里奇迟疑了几秒，安静下来，任由他两片嘴唇在自己颈部游走，“你松开点，我要喘不过气来了。”

拉莫斯含糊地答应着，手臂移动到他的腰上，一手固定，一手去探他裸露的皮肤。

“就，就这里。”莫德里奇握住了他的手腕，小声说，“别往下了。”

拉莫斯手指停留在腹部，再次亲了亲他的胡茬，这一次明显带了些情欲的吸吮。

莫德里奇几乎全身都要僵住。

薄薄的空调被不能阻止他感受到拉莫斯的下半身顶在他的大腿上。

他提议帮助拉莫斯的时候压根没有想到对方会同意，退一万步来说，真用手大概还不会让他产生这种两个人真的在做什么的错觉。

哪怕两人的下半身之间甚至还隔着一条被子。

“放松。”拉莫斯在他耳边喘着气，连带着那些布料一同挤进了他双腿间。

莫德里奇几乎有些惊恐，他有太久没有和人进行如此亲密的活动，哪怕其实拉莫斯并没有试图摩擦他的臀部，只是胡乱地一次又一次顶弄他坚实的大腿肌肉，偶尔在腿缝间摩擦。

他紧紧拽住了拉莫斯的手，努力咬紧了嘴唇。

“Lukita，放松。”拉莫斯重复，他呼吸粗重，不由自主地收紧双臂。

莫德里奇在听见自己名字的瞬间愣了几秒，然后侧过头亲了亲拉莫斯几乎粘在自己身上的嘴。

拉莫斯轻哼，用力将两人贴得更紧。

莫德里奇觉得自己被裹得全身是汗，双腿被一堆布料强制分开，每一次拉莫斯下身擦过都令他想要发抖。

“Luka，Lukita……”拉莫斯喘着气，“唔……要好了。”

莫德里奇只感觉到几次顶着自己大腿的跳动之后，拉莫斯松开了卡住他的手臂，慢慢退开。

他的脸红得几乎要滴血，迅速爬起来一把抢过被子扔在拉莫斯脸上。

“我要赶飞机了。”不等拉莫斯反应过来，莫德里奇已经抓起自己的衣服冲了出去。

他当然不可能赤裸着套件球衣去赶飞机，只是迅速冲进了自己不远处的房间，将自己重新扔在床上。

莫德里奇此刻全身是汗，呼吸急促，内裤高高隆起，前端已经洇湿了一小块。

勉强理了理混乱的思绪，他无奈地探进自己的内裤，以往偶尔自我抚慰时的幻想全都无影无踪，他脑子里都是拉莫斯适才呼吸喷出的灼热气息和自己牢牢抓住的手指触感。

他没能坚持多久。

最终，莫德里奇不得不在上飞机前重新洗澡收拾自己，还有那条内裤。


	3. Chapter 3

诚实来说，莫德里奇为自己可以为国战斗而自豪，从来也珍惜回归国家队的每一次机会。

而他也从来没有遭遇过这样的情景——绝大多数时间，他只思考眼前的比赛和面前的人，至于其他的朋友和队友，他知道不需要太久总会再见。

而现在，一闭上眼睛他就能听见拉莫斯的呼吸声。

他再次摸出手机，看屏幕里的人煞有介事地秀新的纹身。

点赞。

他原本还想说点什么，但想起自己离开马德里前的尴尬局面，又一次收回了手。

“你还好吧？”乔尔卢卡在比赛结束后即将各自前往俱乐部之前的午餐后叫住了盯着手机莫名其妙发呆的莫德里奇。

卢卡莫德里奇，从相识的第一天开始，从未想过自己会有在乔尔卢卡面前心虚的这天。

“好。”莫德里奇仔细想了想，不觉得自己有任何应该不好的地方。至于拉莫斯，那不是属于这里的问题。

“你知道你永远不必在我面前伪装的。”乔尔卢卡伸出手顺着他的金发抚摸。

莫德里奇低下头，一时间没有说话。

这个动作恰到好处的将他原本被发尾遮盖住的脖子露出了一角，乔尔卢卡瞪大了眼睛，手指停留在那里没有动作。

终于，莫德里奇轻轻叹了口气，“我……我有一个朋友，他遇到了点麻烦。”

“嗯。”

“你说……人真的能够在拥有过灵魂伴侣之后喜欢上别人吗。”

“你说的这个朋友，”乔尔卢卡硬生生停顿了一刻，才抓了抓莫德里奇的发尾继续说，“是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯吗？”

“就算是他好了。”

“我猜这对拉莫斯不是什么困扰。”乔尔卢卡想象了一下拉莫斯为情所困的样子，赶紧晃了晃脑袋，笑了。

莫德里奇显然知道他在说什么，也不由笑了笑，“塞尔吉奥不是……传说中的那样子。”

“那他是什么样子？”

莫德里奇脑海中出现了一张画布，花花绿绿都是过往生活的记忆，然后那张画布从自己身后扑过来将他裹得严严实实，他无法用几个词去形容拉莫斯，只是说，“就，和我一样啊。”

乔尔卢卡眼角抽了抽，又揪了一把他的发尾，轻轻拥抱他。

“卢卡，你知道的，你知道问题的答案。”

莫德里奇看着他示意自己留在原地，跑开去，有些困惑。

但他当然知道。

拉莫斯的温度隔着被子都挡不住，那火一般炽烈的情绪和他在耳边翻来覆去念叨的名字，莫德里奇怎么可能不知道答案。

甚至这根本不应该是问题。

莫德里奇无法解释那个分明把自己埋进坑里的提议，但他知道自己被抱住的那一刻心跳剧烈到了几乎可以和在球场上进球的瞬间相比较。那已经足够回答。

既然莫德里奇能够喜欢上拉莫斯。那拉莫斯当然也可以喜欢上他。

他有点想拉莫斯了。

然后拉莫斯的留言适时地跳了出来。

—晚上是不是回来了？

—嗯。

—一起吃饭吧。

—为什么？

—不然就为了感谢你帮我？

莫德里奇偷偷抬眼看了一眼周围，庆幸几个会西班牙语的队友都不在，他踌躇着不知道该怎么回答。

“这个给你。”乔尔卢卡拎着瓶冰水跑了回来。

“我……不渴啊。”莫德里奇有点紧张的按灭了手机屏幕，咽了咽口水。

乔尔卢卡指了指脖子，仍然递给了他，“冰一下消得快一点。”

莫德里奇愣了一秒才后知后觉地意识到他在说什么，瞬间觉得全身的血都涌到了脸上，“我们没有……”

“没关系。我明白。”而乔尔卢卡再次拍了拍他的肩膀，意味深长地笑着走了。

莫德里奇用水冰着滚烫的脸，不自然地摸了摸自己的脖子，拉莫斯唇舌的触感仿佛还停留在那里，他舔了下嘴唇，再次拿起手机。

—开玩笑的，就一起吃饭嘛。

—好。

莫德里奇到家的时候，发现门口停着一辆不属于他自己的车。

拉莫斯当然有他家的备用钥匙，就算以防万一他们也会留一把钥匙给附近的队友。但理论上来说，他不在家，拉莫斯总不能直接开门进去了吧？莫德里奇有点忐忑不安。

当然拉莫斯还没有这么疯。或者说，拉莫斯比这还疯。

莫德里奇目瞪口呆地看着拉莫斯从车窗里探出来朝他挥手的脑袋。

“你在这里做什么？”

“等你回来。”

“不就是晚上吃饭吗？”莫德里奇插了两次钥匙才找到锁孔拧开门，“我自己会去。”

拉莫斯跟着他进屋，顺手带上了门，“我想早点看到你。”

“塞尔吉奥……”莫德里奇转身看着他，拉莫斯的行为和以往几乎没有区别，闲来无事的时候蹭过来聊天或者一起找点乐子，这让他有些矛盾，一时不知道该说什么。发生了那种事情，就算真的没做什么，倒不是说他觉得应该有些什么不同，但……又不是喝醉了总不能假装没发生吧。

“你等了多久？”

“不久。你落地之后我才一时兴起想过来。”拉莫斯接过了他的外套替他挂好。

“过来做什么？”莫德里奇放下行李，在沙发上坐下。

“我怕你还在生气。”拉莫斯跟过来，“那天……”

他俯下身看着莫德里奇，“那天对不起。”

莫德里奇的心慢慢往谷底滑落。

这不是他想听的话。

然后他看着拉莫斯写满真诚的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，“要不然，我也帮你一次吧。”

“什，什么？”

拉莫斯双手撑在他两侧，几乎凑到他面前，然后跪坐在地上，下巴刚好停留在他的双腿上方，“那天我都只顾着自己。不如我也帮你一次，就算扯平了。”

不等莫德里奇回答，他用下巴隔着西装裤蹭上去，挤压那下面形状分明的柔软部位。

莫德里奇瞪着他的眼睛，毫无办法地感觉到自己的变化，竟然甩出了一句，“那——你也不要用手。”

拉莫斯咧开嘴露出一个了然的笑容，“明白。”

然后他低下了头，莫德里奇眼睁睁地看着他咬着拉链扯开，已经有了反应的部位从内裤里探出头，拉莫斯一边试图用舌头解开他的扣子，一边用胡茬摩擦着敏感的前端。

这种感觉过于刺激，莫德里奇毫无抵抗力，他躺倒在沙发上，一只手徒劳地抓紧了自己的上衣下摆，另一只手难耐地扯开自己的皮带。

拉莫斯轻声笑了笑，甚至先咬了一口他的手指，才往下移动到已经有液体溢出的地方。

看他似乎真打算舔上去，莫德里奇才有点慌，“塞塞尔吉奥，要不然算了，我还没——啊。”

拉莫斯抿住的嘴唇打断了他接下去的所有语言。

他整个脑海里只剩下龟头被温暖的口腔所包裹的触感，以及试图逗弄小口的舌头。

他倒抽一口气，呜咽着差点没忍住直接交待。  
拉莫斯试图往里吞得更深，两片嘴唇顺着柱身往上，滑腻的前端扫过他的上颚。

莫德里奇喘着气，不由自主地按在拉莫斯的头上，正撞上拉莫斯抬起的那双亮晶晶的眼睛，有些窘迫地抬手遮住了自己的脸，下身往前寻求更多的摩擦。

拉莫斯显然被他的反应所鼓励，下体的欲望让他的动作也变得激烈起来，有几次甚至几乎完全将嘴里的东西吞到底。

莫德里奇只能间或着发出粗重的呻吟，手指陷入他的头发里勉强推了推，“……我要到了……你起来——啊啊！”

拉莫斯当然没有起来，反而用力的让他撞进最深处。

几乎突入咽喉的压迫感让莫德里奇整个人绷紧，费了点力气才将拉莫斯推开让自己稍稍退出来喷在了他嘴里。

莫德里奇软下来，胸口依然在起伏着，伸手去擦拉莫斯嘴角的白色液体。

拉莫斯的叼住他的手指吸吮起来。

莫德里奇低笑，“呛到了吗？”

拉莫斯摇摇头，“卢卡，我也硬了。你要不要再帮我一次？用手也行。”

“……那你又欠我一次了。”莫德里奇抬起脚放在他双腿间。

拉莫斯一把拉近他的头凑过去亲吻，“我会记得还的。”

“不许留印子。”  
“没关系反正你头发都遮住了。”

如果上帝有用，还要爱情干嘛。

End


End file.
